


'He Is Clearly Not More Powerful Than I Am'

by raphaelsantiagosavedhimself



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, immortal squad, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raphaelsantiagosavedhimself/pseuds/raphaelsantiagosavedhimself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is bitter that the Shadowhunters thought Ragnor was more powerful than him and Ragnor and Raphael taunt him about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	'He Is Clearly Not More Powerful Than I Am'

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr
> 
> Side note: Ragnor is not dead

‘Can you believe the Shadowhunters think _Ragnor_ is more powerful than I am?’

‘ _Si_.’

‘Excuse me?’

‘Did you seriously come to me looking for reassurance?’ Raphael asked. He had been sitting on the couch in his bedroom reading a book, but now he looked up, raising an eyebrow. ‘Because I thought you would have learned by now.’

‘Oh, of course, how could I forget,’ Magnus said. ‘You’d argue that Ragnor didn’t have horns if it would benefit him in some way, wouldn’t you? You’d stand in the middle of the pouring rain and tell me it was sunny if Ragnor said so.’

‘Don’t pout, Bane,’ Raphael said. ‘It makes you look incredibly childish.’

Magnus scowled. Of course he shouldn’t have expected support from Raphael. What had made him think he should? Occasionally Raphael had the good grace to say something nice to him. ‘Your hair doesn’t look as ridiculous as usual,’ or ‘I actually don’t mind spending time with you today,’ or ‘I’m not offended that people think we’re friends.’ But if it was a competition between himself and Ragnor, Raphael would always take Ragnor’s side.

‘I’ll ask Catarina instead,’ Magnus said. ‘She’ll agree with me.’

Raphael made a noise of non-committal as he returned his attention the book in his hands and clearly did everything he could to pretend Magnus wasn’t there. But as Magnus was about to leave the room, he looked back and caught Raphael smirking.

‘You’re still a brat,’ Magnus said.

‘You are still childish,’ Raphael said, still not looking away from his book.

* * *

‘Ragnor!’ Magnus exclaimed, after opening the door to his loft. ‘What a wonderful surprise!’

‘I thought I’d drop by and pay you a visit!’ Ragnor said with uncharacteristic brightness.

Magnus narrowed his eyes suspiciously as Ragnor moved past him into the room and threw himself comfortably down onto the couch. Magnus closed the door and sat down too.

‘That’s not like you,’ he said.

Ragnor ran a hand through his snow-white hair and said, ‘I heard you crashed a Shadowhunter wedding. I keep telling you to behave professionally in front of Shadowhunters but you never listen.’

‘I was very professional,’ Magnus insisted. ‘Well, not really but no one minded.’ He hesitated. ‘ _Almost_ no one. It all worked out!’

‘It usually does for you, doesn’t it.’

‘Is that what you think?’ Magnus asked.

‘You usually get what you want, yes,’ Ragnor said. ‘It may not always _end_ well, but you usually get whatever it was you wanted in the beginning. You just do whatever you like.’

‘Is there a point to this?’

A wicked grin suddenly flickered across Ragnor’s face. The kind of grin he wore around Raphael when the two of them were being particularly insulting. The kind of grin that warned Magnus bad things were coming.

‘That’s why you are so petulant when you don’t get your own way,’ Ragnor said. ‘Say, for instance, when someone thinks there are warlocks more powerful than you.’

Magnus slammed his fist down on the arm of his chair. ‘Damn Raphael!’

‘You’re a little late for that,’ Ragnor said. ‘Raphael already thinks he’s damned.’

Magnus glared at him. Ragnor smiled back, looking smug.

‘So,’ Ragnor said. ‘The Nephilim think I’m more powerful than you, do they?’

‘Doesn’t mean it’s true.’

‘I’m older than you.’

‘Age is not a signifier of skill,’ Magnus said.

Ragnor sighed. ‘No, you’re right. I guess that means I’m more powerful than you, just because I am more powerful than you.’

Magnus spluttered. ‘That’s not what I meant!’

‘Are you sure?’

‘I’m very sure!’ Magnus said.

Of course Raphael had immediately blabbed to Ragnor. They couldn’t keep a secret from each other if their lives depended on it. They were like one mind in two different bodies. If you told Raphael something, you could be sure Ragnor would know about it thirty minutes later. If you told Ragnor something, he’d portal straight to the Dumort to spill the gossip to Raphael.

‘The Nephilim think I am more powerful than you,’ Ragnor repeated, emphasising each word as if he was worried Magnus might not understand. Magnus was going to be hearing about this for the next century. Maybe even the next _two_ centuries. Maybe Ragnor would _never_ let him forget it, just like he wouldn’t let him forget that one time he forgot Ragnor’s birthday.

Magnus’ phone rang. Ragnor suddenly looked even more smug than he had a moment ago.

Magnus answered the phone. ‘I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again, Raphael. You have a black and ungrateful heart and I will never forgive you for this.’

He knew that back in the Hotel Dumort, Raphael was currently wearing a smirk identical to the one on Ragnor’s face.


End file.
